Two Problems
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: Sequel to "I Know". Prussia... Is seriously troubled with his sex life. Austria really kept his word, Prussia was always bottom! And Roddy doesn't really do kinks... Well today, that's all going to be rectified! Prussia is going to top in kinky sex!


**Two Problems**  
**Summary:** Sequal to "I Know". There are two things wrong with Prussia's life... To be specific, his sex life. His awesomeness should never have to bottom! So... "H- hey! I forbid you to tie me up!" - Prussia merely smirked, persisted with ignoring him, and tightened the knot."  
**Rated M for: Almost-sex, swearing, kinky sex, and Germany's mental trauma. And PRUSSIAN IVASION!!!**  
**Yet another prompt from elepaio! I do well with prompts. I love my prompts. *Hugs bocchan for giving this prompt* I reccommend that you read "I Know" first, although you don't have to... Just some of the details will be very, very, very foggy to those who haven't.**

* * *

So. Prussia finally got his lifelong wish: He was dating Austria. Yep, the awesome he and Austria were lovers. No doubt, even people of Prussia's awesomeness level fell in love and had happy endings with prissy aristocrats who play the piano too much.

But, Prussia was not content. There were two very important things wrong with his life. More specifically and importantly, with his sex life.

**i.** They never have kinky sex. Just normal, mostly-on-the bed stuff.  
**ii.** Prussia was never on top. E-V-E-R.

It was the second factor that was the cause of most of Prussia's strife. Austria really kept his word. He was not going to bottom. (What a shame, it really would look hot to see his face screwed up in want, hands twisting into the bedsheets and loud cries falling from his lips like candy.)

_Well, today,_ Prussia thought, grinning, _that was all going to change._ Both of these extremely tiring problems were going to be rectified! He was going to top in kinky sex! The preparations were nearing completion…

He ran into the room and then into the closet, dropping the newest bag he carried deep into the farthest reaches of the gloom. No one would ever find it there! Ha! Not even West!

"HA! Step One: _Complete_!" Prussia laughed, allowing himself a quick pat on the back. So far, all was well. And so it would be and remain! Because he was awesome!

Now for step two.

Quickly, Prussia exited the room he was in and fled to his own. It would be bad for Germany to see that Prussia was in his room. What, you thought he was in his own room?! Of course not. It's much too obvious.

Grinning wildly, like a Cheshire Cat, Prussia flopped onto his (elegantly messy) bed. Austria would be playing his damn piano right around now. Not exactly the best time. He remembered the _last_ time he'd interrupted Austria's piano recital for sex. He couldn't walk straight with dignity for a week. And he also had to clean the piano. Not. Awesome. But, of course he made it awesome because he's awesome that way.

He glanced at the clock. _Damn_. There was at least an hour more of listening to note after note after note. So… What was he to amuse himself with until then? He wouldn't dare go drinking with France and Spain or something like that. They'd all get utterly wasted and he wouldn't be able to go through his plan.

So he hopped back up, grabbing his keys and West's wallet. When all else failed, spend West's money and annoy less awesome people! That _always_ worked. He'd come back and change later.

~Mew~

Austria had just finished the last note of the melody he had decided to play when Prussia leaped into the house through the window, laughing loudly at some poor, innocent human that he probably either corrupted or gotten into a majorly traumatized state.

Austria sighed as the silverette turned around, grinning, hands on hips. "The awesome me is here!"

Austria looked over, amazingly straight-faced and calm (You got used to these things when you're dating Prussia) before his eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell are you _wearing?!_" Prussia noted, with a sense of triumph that he was definitely going to succeed, the almost-profanity in that sentence.

"Clothes." Well, he was. Just not his _normal_ clothes.

A leather jacket was the only thing he bothered to wear on his chest (besides his pendant), black with at least seven different chains leading from here to there with no real purpose other than just being shiny. His black jeans were tight, also chain-laced, and hung low on his hips, revealing a nice amount of skin. A silver earring hung from one ear, one heavy silver cross. And then, utterly out of place yet totally fitting because of its horribly messy state, was a simple, silver-trimmed black tie that was flung rather unceremoniously over his shoulder.

Mein Gott.

"But why _those_ clothes?" Austria demanded, painfully reminded of when Prussia had attempted to replace all of his own wardrobe with clothes akin to… that. Which reminded him of that damn strip-pole that he had yet to remove, standing very provocatively in the corner of this room.

"Because I feel like it!" Prussia proclaimed, proudly thrusting his chest out. Then his eyes lidded, one hand making its way to his mouth in a rather feminine, yet alluring gesture. "And I want you, Roddy – I really do."

Austria blushed, stuttering. Although it was true that you get used to the way that Prussia just waltzed in and demanded things, it still caused the aristocrat some surprise when he came in for… _that_. "This is inappropriate-"

He was unprepared when Prussia suddenly crossed the room with quick, long strides and grabbed Austria by the chin to bring the two into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Please, Roddy?" Prussia asked against his lips, arms wrapping around the brunette. "Please?" It was rather unusual to see him like this, asking so… politely.

Austria sighed, pulling Prussia closer. Like he could really refuse. He pulled at the jacket, mentally swearing at the stupid chains. Why was Prussia wearing so many? Why was he wearing any at all, actually? He looked like something straight out of England's punk era.

Giving up on that, Austria instead moved to yank at Prussia's tie – That was something he knew how to handle.

Then, with the dissonance of a dozen jarring notes, Prussia pushed Austria back with a sultry smirk, scarlet eyes ablaze with want and… something else?

"Let me do it." He said, fingers dancing up his chest in light, scattering motions as he straddled Austria's legs, settling finally when the pair were situated comfortably. "Alright?" His hands pulled at the tie, working it loose (But not off, that wouldn't be any fun). Then slowly, tantalizingly, he shrugged off the leather jacket with a sideways smirk, head tilted at an angle.

"I'm sure you want this off more than the tie." He purred, the leather falling to the floor with a light thump. With an expectant, slow movement, Prussia leaned forward to kiss Austria, hands resting on the brunette's shoulders to less-than-subtly remind Austria where the silverette was sitting.

Austria _hated_ going slow.

He frowned against the albino's lips, knowing Prussia all too well. Teasing. The idiot planned on teasing.

Austria _also_ hated teasing. Moreso with Prussia. Actually, almost entirely with Prussia. He was just too good to be resisted. Not that he would ever tell the silverette. The idiot's ego was big enough as it is.

Still, he grabbed the ruby-eyed nation's silversoft hair and yanked backwards until he was able to stare straight into slightly pained, heated eyes and slow grin.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, pulling against Austria's tight grip, eyes shutting for the barest of seconds in light pain. "I thought that you'd like this, I really did." He arched his back, crotch grinding into Austria's, letting out a appreciative hiss as heat and friction flooded his senses.

Austria growled, impatient. He hadn't been in the mood before (Maybe that was a lie, maybe playing his piano really did get him exited and ready, he'd just never admit it), not until the idiot showed up. But now that the inappropriately-clad nation was here, dressed in too little, he'd lit a fire in the aristocrat.

Austria wanted Prussia.

And he wanted him _now_.

But, he supposed that it couldn't hurt to play Prussia's game for just a little longer. It was rather interesting, to see what the albino had in store for him.

"Whatever." He muttered, violet eyes sliding away. "Just start taking clothes off." Austria loosened his grip, allowing Prussia free reign.

"Of course." Prussia nodded, shifting his legs slightly as he lifted himself just the slightest bit above the seat to place that earring on the top of the piano. Then he grabbed at Austria's cravat, pulling the white material away before moving on to attack the aristocrat's jacket. Austria remained passive, squirming every few seconds as Prussia would lean down to lick and nip and new patches of skin as he revealed more and more. Passive was an interesting role… Not that he would ever bottom, of course.

"You wear too much." Prussia muttered jokingly, finally wrenching off the jacket (not ripping it as he would have liked – Austria would have had his head after raping him) and allowing it to fall to the ground with his leather own. "These too." One by one, Austria's soft, gentle gloves fell to the floor like snow.

And by this time, Austria was bored with the way things were going. It was too slow. Much too slow. Since when had he become this impatient? Oh, yeah… When Prussia turned his affections and lust towards him.

Growling, he pulled Prussia to him, crashing their lips together with a force that few saw – Mostly the overly sexy silverette.

His lips trailed from Prussia's own down his neck, licking, sucking. And then he reached the nape, nosing his way between the black fabric (He would leave it to Prussia to remove everything, the silverette promised) – and he bit, a command in itself.

Prussia cried out, one hand falling down to clang out long, dissonant notes when his fingers met with ivory keys. They other hand twisted into Austria's hair, urging the brunette on. Call him a masochist if you will, but _fuck_ did that feel good!

Austria smirked, tongue darting out to touch the abused skin.

Hating the tease as much – if not more – as Austria had with him, Prussia rocked his hips forward, grinding his clothed, trapped erection against the brunette's crotch. Both hissed, meeting the friction with want, with need.

Austria pulled Prussia back for a long, wet, slick kiss, tongues twisting around each other, mouths open, sucking and panting. His nails scraped at the silverette's chest, purposefully clawing the sensitive flesh, forcing aggression from his partner. Who, of course rose to the challenge in the form of nips and bites at Austria's lips, pulling and sucking.

The brunette didn't like it, while at the very same moment he loved it. _He_ was in control, and yet it seemed as if he was the was being dominated. He was never going to be under Prussia. He knew how much the ex-nation loved to be filled, he saw it each night he slammed into the figure, eliciting mewls and cries.

Sharp nails digging into the other's pale chest, fingers almost tearing at silversoft, messy locks, Austria twisted around and slammed Prussia into the piano bench, forcing him into submission. Straddling his lover's hips, Austria pressed down on Prussia's chest on his almost feral path downwards, to the silverette's collarbone-

-to be met with cloth instead, soft as silk but not as smooth. Austria scowled, pulling back, glaring down at the shining, slick-sweet, panting, pained man below him. He'd forgotten about that now infuriating tie – which was loose enough now to rest over Prussia's collarbones and block Austria from his… _prey_.

"Take that off." He commanded, left hand resting on Prussia's chest, other yanking at both ends of the ever-so-angering strip of fabric. "Now."

Prussia smirked, scarlet eyes lidded, reaching up to tug at and unravel the knot at his neck. He was plotting something, Austria could tell. But he didn't really care, he mused, and it would be interesting to experience whatever Prussia had in store.

He was awarded with the most minimal of warnings – a warm, rough touch on his hands – before Prussia was gone from beneath him and his arms were pulled behind his back, locked around each other. Angrily, he yanked against Prussia's grasp, feeling heated cloth on his wrists. Austria started, stilling for a fraction of a second – the moment that Prussia needed to loop his tie in a complex weave around the aristocrat's wrists.

"H- hey! I forbid you to tie me up!"

Prussia merely smirked, persisted with ignoring him, and tightened the knot.

"Why?" He asked finally, triumphantly and sultrily, pulling Austria onto his lap and pressing one hand into the bulge in the brunette's pants. "You really don't seem to mind."

Austria growled, pulling against his bindings. Cruel. Cruel tease, he _hated_ being suppressed!

Prussia smirked, pushing Austria off for the time being, yanking his jacket back on roughly. "It's your own damn fault." He stood, turning, slinging Austria up and over his shoulder so that he was utterly trapped. "I have yet to have my own fill."

And then, in the (idiotic) way that was Prussia's (utterly moronic) ability, they were out the window and he was running, Austria still draped over the albino's shoulder. It really wasn't long before they arrived at Germany's house and were inside, Austria swearing under his breath in very rapid German.

And then Prussia slowed to a walk, lightly stroking Austria's ass with a smug smile. In retaliation (because he was there), Austria bit at Prussia's waist, nosing under the leather in an attempt to abuse the pale skin. And the light tenderness evaporated, as Prussia began slapping the aristocrat's ass with a commanding mock-anger.

They swung into Germany's closet, Austria falling to the floor with a thump. Before he could get his bearings (He had no clue where they are), Austria's eyes were covered with a cloth, which blinded him entirely. A few seconds later, accompanied by a slight rustling noise, a round shape filled his mouth, two straps on each side pulling at the corners of his lips: a gag, he realized, when it was tied behind his head. He tried to cry out in anger, fight against his bonds and lover-turned-captor. However, if there was one thing that Prussia knew from when he was _the_ nation, it was how to bind another – Austria had no chance of escape.

"_My _turn to have _my_ way!" Prussia's voice rang in the air, haughty, powerful. He was sure of himself, Austria remarked, seeing as no more bonds were placed upon him.

Prussia smirked, arms crossed, feeling the victory course through his veins. It felt good, wonderful… erotic.

Tenderly, he pulled off Austria's glasses, setting them aside in the safest place he could imagine for them. And then, roughly, he yanked at Austria's clothes with enough force to actually tear the shirt and pants into shreds. He blinked at the strips of torn fabric, musing on the actually rather unexpected development. Oh well.

His eyes slid back to Austria, soaking the delicious sight of the bound man into his memory. His hair was mussed up, accenting his submission. Shirtless, his chest heaved in anger and in want for air. The ball gag forced him to breathe through his mouth, causing saliva to escape from lips, shining, slick against his skin. The only clothes that he wore, his black-silk boxers, clung to his ass and his erect cock, an almost more delicious image than if he wore nothing at all.

Prussia looked around at his many hidden bags, smirking as the darkest black one came into view. There were so many things he could do to Austria right now… But he would take _that_ path, this time. He was already somewhat there.

"I'm taking _this!_" He laughed lowly, pulling off Austria's boxers, freeing his slightly quivering erection to the air. The brunette thrashed the best he could, twisting to glare through the blindfold at the source of the words, attempting to kick in that general direction. Prussia caught the leg easily, flipping Austria onto his back and spreading his thighs.

"Thank you for the _treat~_" He purred, growled, Austria's only forewarning before wet warmth engulfed his cock.

Muffled, choking pants and heaves met Prussia's ears and he grinned, dragging his teeth up and down the sensitive flesh. Almost tauntingly, he flicked his tongue against the slit, tasting Austria's precum.

Austria's cock twitched, Austria himself keening loudly around the gag. Unwillingly, his hips bucked upwards, seeking out more of that sinful, appealing, wet heat. Prussia smirked, removing himself from the delectable treat.

"I'm not done yet, don't worry." Prussia called back, rummaging through the black bag at Austria's poorly masked whine of dismay. The sounds of rustling and clinking filled the enclosed space before he finally pulled out the two things that he was searching for: A vibrator and lube.

He grinned at Austria, who was still laying on his back, arched a little to accommodate the hands under him. His wonderful, heaving, irresistible masterpiece. Mnn. Not perfect yet… A few knots later, Austria's ankles were tied with a sash he'd found in one of his bags, keeping the prideful nation from lashing out _again_.

"Now it's _almost_ perfect~" He sang, pointedly ignoring the rather uncomfortable erection he supported – Although, a few seconds later, he was done with the restricting black denim. Still, he persisted with ignorance – Austria was only in this position because Prussia had taken him by surprise. This would never happen again – And he knew it.

Austria twisted, blind eyes seeking out the albino. He seemed to be glaring – He probably was.

Prussia tsk-ed, pushing the brunette onto his shoulders and knees, causing the man's ass to raise off the floor in a rather blatant "fuck me" position. A pop as a bottle opened – chocolate lube (Because he was awesome that way) – and slicking noises as the gel coated the ex-nation's fingers.

"I'm taking as much as I can, Roddy." He promised, prodding at Austria's entrance with slick fingers. "So…" He pressed in two fingers, the digits twisting around, exploring. "I'm topping."

Someone, Austria managed to cry out around the sphere in his mouth – in pain, pleasure, or indignation, Prussia couldn't tell. Taking it as pleasure, Prussia pulled Austria nearer by the legs, withdrawing his fingers before plunging them back in, searching. After repeating this twice, he added a third finger, listening to the most wonderful, muffled noises that Austria was unable to withhold. He twisted his fingers around, looking for that… Austria always found _his_. He just needed to mark it once, and then he'd know where it was forev-

Austria's body convulsed, pressing against the fingers as his head tried to worm into the carpet: a sudden, unwilling movement. Prussia smirked, rubbing the area some more. There~

He withdrew, grabbing the vibrator with slippery fingers. With a low hum, he slathered more of the rather cold gel onto the toy, deeming it ready only when his hands slid over it with no resistance at all. Clicking it on to the lowest setting, he slipped the tortuous vibrator into the involuntarily overaccepting brunette and stepped away, rolling Austria onto his side to watch the show.

And what a show it was. Austria, quivering, wet, squirming in slight discomfort over the invasion, breath escaping in gasps harsh enough to force saliva from his mouth and down his chin, causing the skin to gleam in the admittedly low light. His hips rolled, thrusting in the air as he could not help but simply _do so_. Little muffled whimpers filled the room, tripping over themselves in their haste to escape the normally so composed aristocrat.

Prussia hissed, looking downwards at himself, feeling a tight presence sliding up and down his own erection – He'd been so enthralled by Austria, he hadn't noticed his body working on its own to bring himself pleasure.

Obstinate, he forced his hands away from himself and crawled back towards Austria, away from the wall. If he was unable to keep his eager fingers from his body, then he would put them to use and play with Austria's.

He trailed his hand down Austria's chest, massaging, feeling each and every contour of the nation's body. He was patient, tender, or at least seemingly so. Prussia leaned down, licking at his lover's exposed neck and then lower, sucking at the lightest-colored places in an attempt to drag color from them all. Reaching a nipple, he bit at the hardened nub, nipping and nibbling until Austria's body shivered with uncertainty. And then, as if to apologize, his tongue darted out to just barely touch the nipped-at flesh.

"_Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!_" Austria wailed angrily, back arching off the floor to remind Prussia of _other_ things that have been done to him and of _something_ else that demanded the silverette's attention. The albino withdrew, eyes drawn downwards to the dripping, messy, needy, erection that the brunette sported – hard, twitching, crying pearly tears that spilled over the heated flesh without pause.

He wanted to taste him, Prussia realized – To glide his palm over the wetness and bring it to his lips, soiled, take that wonderful taste into his mouth. But, other than the fact that the action would bring Austria to release too quickly, he wanted something else. He wanted to see Austria's eyes, no matter how angry they might be, for that anger was going to be hiding behind a thick haze of lust. Besides, Austria always saw him like that, helpless under pleasure. He was never able to see Austria's wanton gaze…

So he pulled the blindfold off of Austria's eyes, tossing it halfway across the room. The violet spheres were concealed behind lids, screwed up in fervor.

"Open your eyes." Prussia commanded, finally sliding his hand back over Austria's wet mess – Only once. Austria shook his head back and forth in denial, bucking into the albino's grasp. Prussia frowned, pouting, repeating the motion harder, faster. "C'mon, open them!"

He pulled his hand away, dragging his tongue over the palm, staring down as Austria's eyes slowly slid open. The amethyst, lidded eyes stared upwards at the silverette, heavy with want. Prussia had never seen this side of Austria, so vulnerable, so needy… He smirked, hand returning to the brunette's cock in the lightest manner.

"Good boy." He purred, free hand ending back in his lap, pressing against his bare length. Austria would have glared – if he could, that is, but he couldn't. He wanted the attention too much to really care too much about what Prussia was saying at this point.

Prussia was grinning slyly, looking down at his messy, wet, salivating lover. Violet eyes fluttered, barely managing to stay open. His hips moved faster against Prussia, finally succumbing to desire, uninhibited by need, eyes squeezing shut to force tears from the corners. His keening reached a new pitch, muffled moans wrapping from around the gag.

Prussia leaned forwards, lapping up the salty drops on Austria's face, lifting the brunette onto his knees, almost dragging him into a tight embrace as Austria panted in his ear.

_Close… So close… Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't-_

He tried to protest, sobbing lightly, somewhat choking on his own fluids as Prussia removed the vibrator and stilled all motion.

The silverette grinned apologetically, also throwing the toy over his shoulder where it clattered to the floor with loud sounds of impact – Well, they rung loudly, ominously, in Austria's ears. Everything was loud to him now.

"I was jealous." Prussia explained simply, forehead pressing against Austria's, scarlet eyes expectant. "I want to be in you when you come." He moved bending Austria over again so that his ass in the air.

Yet, even with Austria in such a begging position, Prussia was unhappy with his ever-perfect work. Mm… _I want to kiss him_.

"Back up!"

Austria was glaring, twin trails of tears marring his cheeks as Prussia returned them to the latest position. Prussia sighed, arms wrapping around Austria's neck so he could lightly finger the gag.

"You won't yell at me if I take this off, right?" Prussia asked in earnest, tugging. "Right?"

Austria nodded wildly, allowing Prussia to remove the almost painful orb in his mouth. Saliva clung to the gag, a perfect thread that finally snapped after some time, leaving a gleaming sheen on Austria's lips. He looked so wanton, so ready, so willing…

Before either could exchange words, Prussia closed the distance between them in an open, heated, wet kiss that had both mewling for more of each other. Prussia tangled himself against Austria, holding him close enough that they changed positions again so that Prussia was straddling Austria's legs, accidentally grinding their erections together. They gasped against each other's lips, breaking the kiss, a single strand connecting the pair before breaking as, all at once, they fell apart, panting for air.

Amethyst stared into ruby, lusting, uncaring for whatever state they were in. Austria sighed, chest heaving, before returning to that must-be uncomfortable position, proudly displaying himself to Prussia's eyes.

"Fuck me." At this point, neither really cared who ended up on top (although Prussia was adamant that it was him) as long as they reached bliss, oblivion, _completion_.

Prussia grinned, breath escaping in short, quick gasps as he crawled over and undid Austria's ankle binds, pulling the brunette to his feet.

"I'm going to untie you." Prussia warned, standing behind Austria, one errant hand wandering to play with the aristocrat's entrance again, idly pressing his middle finger into his lover. "But go against the wall. I want to see you thrash against that as I fuck you."

Surprisingly wordlessly, Austria allowed himself to be taken to the wall without complaint, staring back at Prussia with eyes that were simply endless pools of lust and expectation.

As one finger became two, Prussia's right hand worked at the restraint, slowly clawing away the offending tie and setting the brunette free.

Two became three, scissoring, twisting. Austria's hands immediately flew to the wall for support as he cried out, pushing backwards against the invasion, legs splayed to allow the silverette access, nails trying to claw into the wall of… of… wherever they were! It didn't matter, nothing mattered as long as Prussia didn't stop _again_-

Prussia leaned forward, breath just ghosting Austria's ear, free hand curling around the brunette's waist to lightly tease what _needed_ to be touched. "Are you ready?"

Austria answered by thrusting his hips back, impaling himself on the fingers that were angled in just the right way that he saw stabs of white, moaning before swearing in German rapidly, thoughtlessly.

Prussia smirked, withdrawing his fingers to lube himself thoroughly, hissing in pleasure as it slid over his erection and heightened his sensation. Positioning himself, one hand on the wall for support and the other holding Austria secure, he murmured in almost unintelligible words, "_I love you_."

And then he thrust inwards into Austria's evertight heat and, overcome with pleasure and sensation, he could speak no more.

Austria cried out, pressed against the wall, head bowed and eyes tearing in pain, in pleasure. Prussia was bigger, much bigger, than his fingers or that toy which seemed to be such a sorry excuse for what was in him now, the silverette filing Austria completely. Wanton, he mewled into the wood, hands scrabbling, saliva choking him but he couldn't swallow, couldn't breathe, couldn't- couldn't- could only _feel_.

Slowly, relishing in the clenching, wonderful heat that was less of a gentle warmth and more of a raging fire, hot and demanding, Prussia withdrew until he was almost entirely out of his lover before slamming back in, noises that may have intended to be words at some point locking in his throat, hardening his vocals until all that that escaped was a growling, grating, screaming moan that he _attempted_ to smother in Austria's neck. _Again_.

They moved slowly at first, then faster and faster, both slowly getting used to the position. Prussia drew back and thrust in, impaling Austria upon him in such a way that the other could do nothing – _nothing_ – but cry out, but claw at the wall, but quiver and thrash in need.

The hand wrapped around his waist darted up, nails flicking over the skin before dipping south, massaging his lower stomach before finally gripping Austria's dripping, messy erection and squeezing, eliciting a louder, needier, gasping beg.

Somehow, through his own low cries, Prussia managed to smirk, repositioning himself now with each buck on his hips, seeking out the stop that would make Austria see white and only white.

Through the haze, the ringing in their ears, through every gasp and pant and moan, a click reached their ears, the sound of a door swinging open, interruption. Austria would have tried to look over, or away, if he had the strength but all he managed was another tremor and a whine, looking down at the ground – but not really.

"_Sheisse!_"

Prussia looked over, grinning slyly, forehead resting on Austria's shoulder. His rhythm didn't falter in the slightest, not even as he stared into Germany's shocked blue eyes.

"Hey- West." He managed to choke out, moaning between the words and eyes fluttering shut in bliss for a moment. "Wanna- join?" He punctuated his words with a particularly strong thrust, Austria pressing back with a wail of need and embarrassment.

"Too- _bad_!" Prussia growled out, eyes narrowing to slits, hand quickly sliding down, up, and over the brunette's hard cock. "He's _mine_."

A loud slam, amplified to impossible measures to the lovers' ears, told them that Germany had fled (Most likely to see a therapist for mental trauma).

Austria snarled – or, rather, tried to – and attempted to glare over his shoulder at the silverette. Through a rasping pant, overlain with saliva – too much, dripping over his lower lip, "_Idiot_."

Prussia grinned, moving his supporting hand to drag his nails over Austria's abused chest, tongue darting out in a mischievous gesture that served to lick at gleaming skin. "You liked it."

"N- no- n- _AH!_" Austria's denial turned into a loud, howling scream as Prussia hit _it_ and he could see nothing, _nothing_, but the most pristine of colors, a flashing, blinding white as stars exploded in front of his eyes, blocking out reality. He felt a hand pulling at his hair, dragging his head back, teeth nipping at his jawline in the most encouraging way.

A triumphant murmur: "I found it."

Again and again, harder and harder, until neither could form a coherent thought, until they could only focus on the desire, the desire for the other's lips, for lighthearted nibbles to become bites, for both to remain like that, locked together, forever-

Sometime, Austria had twisted around on Prussia, clawing at the silverette's back, legs wrapping around his hips and mouth hungrily, possessively attacking Prussia's.

A hand, Prussia's hand, fisted Austria's erection with greater urgency than before, eliciting louder and louder cries from the brunette before he just simply could not hold on to reality, to sanity, to _anything_. He came, back arching off the wall, head tossed back, nails digging into Prussia's back, eyes glazing over and mouth falling slack in a cry that had no words, no meaning, no sound. Sticky whiteness coated their stomachs, hot, wet, smearing between them as Austria desperately pulled Prussia closer, barely having the strength to manage that.

A few thrusts later, groaning, moaning, head bent on Austria's, Prussia relinquished his grasp on control and gave into orgasm, the heat coiled within him too hot, too tight, too demanding to resist.

They remained there, locked in position for a few moments longer. Then Prussia's legs buckled and they slumped to the floor, clutching each other in the aftermath. As the pair returned from their high, Prussia noticed Austria lightly massaging his lower back - A place he knew would be very, very sore later.

Shakily, quivering and weak from his recent orgasm, Austria pulled away and off Prussia, rolling to rest on his side. Cum marred his body, staining, slowly trailing its lazy way to the floor. In the same languid fashion, Austria's eyes traveled the length of the room. He was interested to know where they were, even if he really didn't want to find out. The room, rather nondescript, gave few clues to his fogged eyes.

Until his vision readjusted to the gloom and made out a few things. The first things he noticed were clothes - Clean, pressed, perfectly-in-order clothes. Then shoes, boots and other covering gear, and backpacks, and then even the belts on the wall. And then the ten bags pressed against the wall, the closest one reclining on its side and revealing very interesting toys. _Those must be Prussia's_.

"Prussia... Where are we?"

"Mmm?" The albino questioned, sprawled out on his right side. "West's closet."

That took a moment for Austria's brain to process. Then he sat straight up, violet eyes wide, staring down at Prussia. "Germany's _closet__?!_"

"Mm-hmm." Sounds of confirmation. "It's a walk-in. He hardly ever comes in here. Rare that he did."

"You… You're an idiot." He muttered, resting his head in his hands.

"Maybe." Prussia stretched, sitting up and crawling over to Austria, lapping him clean almost like a little chaste kitten (if it wasn't Prussia, of course). He looked up with wide eyes, the gleaming smirk in them not lost to Austria. "But I'm your idiot, and that makes it all okay."

Unfortunately, somewhere in Austria's mind, the logic clicked. Damn. He made to push his glasses up his nose, meeting only skin. Where…

"Prussia, get my glasses…" He growled, playing angry, pushing the albino away. He really was sticky and dirty, he really needed a shower.

As he sat there, slightly slumped, watching Prussia turn away and rummage through the various bags while humming to himself. He knew he was going to be sore. He knew that Germany would probably need therapy after seeing that (which he may or may not have to pay for), and that Prussia was an idiot for doing what he did.

And yet, he couldn't quite suppress the warm, tired, sated feeling surging through his body. _Maybe… Just maybe, possibly, it's not quite so bad to let Prussia have his way for once?_

_"H- hey! I forbid you to tie me up!"_

_Prussia merely smirked, persisted with ignoring him, and tightened the knot._

**My prompt. I love it. So many loose ends. And, of course, I chose the M-rated one. *Giggle* My parameters: The bulk of it takes place in Germany's walk-in closet. Germany should walk in. And Prussia needs to top.**

**This was... pretty easy to write. OTP = Prussia x Austria (or) Austria x Prussia. Awesomeness. And not only because of Prussia!  
****Random translator note: The first A/N, I mentioned Bocchan. "Young Master". I call her that because she's a much better writer than me, much smarter... And has all the good yaoi pictures.**

**Reviews, anyone? They make me happy. Very happy. Happy enough to be inspired to write _more_ lemons! **


End file.
